Meet My Dad
by Garis Miring
Summary: xSLASHx xSBRLx Sirius bertemu John Lupin. NO FLUFF. Aman dibaca, heahahaha.


JUDUL

**Meet My ****Dad**

By: Remus Black

Pagi ini aku mendapat surat dari Remus, anakku satu-satunya. Tahun ini Ia menjadi kelas enam di Hogwarts. Aku bangga padanya karena nilai-nilai OWL-nya sangat memuaskan. Aku juga senang karena sepertinya bersekolah di Hogwarts dapat membuatnya sejenak melupakan permasalahan hidupnya.

Setidaknya begitu kira-kira semua isi suratnya kepada kami. Setiap waktu Ia mengirim surat betapa bahagianya dia tinggal di Hogwarts. Aneh juga, mengingat dahulu pertamanya Ia sangat enggan menghadiri sekolah itu.

Dia juga bercerita tentang teman-temannya, yang Ia sebut Marauders—entahlah, anak muda jaman sekarang pikirannya susah ditebak—beranggotakan empat orang anak. Dari caranya bercerita lewat surat, tampaknya hari-hari yang Ia lewatkan bersama teman-temannya penuh kegembiraan. Syukurlah.

Suatu hari, aku mendapat kabar dari keluarga besar. Salah satu keponakanku akan segera menikah dan semua anggota keluarga besar kami diundang, termasuk Remus. Apalagi ini sepupu dekat Remus, kupikir Ia akan senang kalau kusuruh pulang untuk menghadiri pesta itu. Lagipula Ia sedang liburan paskah.

Atau sekalian saja kuundang teman-temannya itu. Sekalian mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku karena telah mengisi hari-hari Remus. Maka, hari itu, kutulis surat ke Hogwarts (yang dialamatkan untuk Remus tentunya) perihal pesta pernikahan sepupunya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku mendapat surat balasan,

_Dad, _

_Terima kasih atas undangannya, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera pulang dan bertemu keluarga sekalian. Oh, dan teman-temanku juga ingin berterima kasih karena telah diundang, mereka sedang melambai saat aku menulis surat ini. Katanya mereka juga ingin __cepat-cepat berpesta. Duh, maklum saja, Dad, kerjaan mereka sepanjang hari hanya bergembira. Mereka bahkan menganggap masa transformasiku sebagai wahana bermain. Hahaha, tapi aku senang kok._

_Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, berhubung Dad mengajak teman-temanku, aku sekalian ingin memperkenalkan temanku, yang sekarang telah menjadi—yah__—ehm, kekasihku, ohok ohok... dia adalah Sirius Black._

_Kuharap Dad tidak marah atas kabar ini, aku bisa membuktikan kalau Sirius adalah orang yang sangat baik. Oh, dia juga sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu, Dad._

_Sampai bertemu, Dad. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain, aku cinta kalian semua!_

_Akan segera pulang,_

_Remus_

Hmm, kekasih? Secepat itukah Ia ingin memperkenalkannya? Kalau bukan karena mereka sangat dekat, tidak mungkin Ia seberani ini mengenalkan orang yang akan mendampingi hidupnya. Kenapa aku agak merasa kehilangan ya?

Namun ada satu hal yang lumayan mengganggu pikiranku. Kurasa tidak sepantasnya aku berkata seperti ini, tapi orang yang menjadi kekasih anakku adalah Sirius Black, anak laki-laki keluarga Black. Keluarga yang terkenal akan keeksisannya di dunia sihir hitam, sihir jahat. Bagaimana bisa Remus punya teman—bahkan kekasih sekarang—seperti itu? Apakah Hogwarts membuatnya terlalu bergaul dengan semua kalangan?

Sepertinya tidak, lagipula aku kenal Remus, Ia sangat pandai memilah-milah sesuatu serta membedakan mana yang baik dan buruk dengan sangat cermat. Kekhawatiranku akan Sirius Black juga sedikit reda setelah mengetahui bahwa anak laki-laki ini juga di Gryffindor. Setahuku, keluarga Black banyak yang bernapas di bawah naungan bendera Slytherin. Hal itu membuatku sedikit mengernyitkan hidung ketika mendengar nama keluarga mereka.

xxx

Hari itu pesta pernikahan keponakanku segera dimulai. Remus, yang baru sampai kemarin siang, memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah salah satu temannya untuk sementara, karena alasan efisiensi waktu, juga karena banyaknya jumlah mereka untuk bisa diinapkan di rumah kami. (yah, empat orang jumlah yang lumayan kan?)

Aku dan istriku sedang membantu yang lain membenahi segalanya, sudah selesai sih, tak ada salahnya men-_double check_ kan? Pesta kali ini diadakan siang hari di kebun salah satu rumah keluarga kami. Semua jembalang sudah diamankan, dekorasi dibuat seputih mungkin, mungkin untuk menolak panas? Entahlah, selera keponakanku memang aneh.

Mendekati prosesi pernikahan, malah aku yang khawatir. Seharusnya Remus sudah sampai. Namun aku sadar, bukanlah sepenuhnya kehadiran Remus yang kutunggu-tunggu, tapi juga kehadiran kekasihnya _itu_. Seluruh undangan tampak hadir tepat waktu. Semakin banyak orang, semakin atraktif pula mataku mencari-cari sosok anak laki-lakiku yang kusayangi itu.

Ah, itu dia. Memasuki gerbang dengan beberapa rombongan, kurasa itu teman-temannya yang Ia ceritakan selama ini. Mana yang merupakan Sirius Black? Jujur saja, aku lebih tertarik untuk menebak lebih dulu daripada mendengarnya dari orang lain.

"Dad!"

Remus berlari ke arahku dan memelukku dengan sukacita, Ia tidak lagi melompat, rupanya anakku sudah bertambah tinggi dari musim panas sebelumnya. Ia memakai jas putih dengan bunga berwarna merah tersemat di salah satu sisi sakunya. Wow, seperti melihat malaikat di siang hari, apalagi dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat. Kupikir aku perlu menasihatinya soal berbusana.

"Remus, anakku," kataku sambil mengusap rambutnya, "apa kabar? Senang sekali kau bisa datang."

Remus tertawa senang dan menunjukkan ibu jarinya, "aku oke, Dad, kan sudah kubilang aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu?—ah, ya!"

Ia mundur sedikit dan di belakangnya telah berjajar tiga anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya, meskipun yang berambut pirang kuakui agak lebih pendek dari mereka semua. Tapi postur gemuknya sungguh menggemaskan. Satu persatu, mereka mengenalkan diri dan berjabat tangan.

"Halo, Mr Lupin! Aku Peter Pettigrew!" kata anak gemuk itu, agaknya suara yang Ia keluarkan lebih terdengar seperti cicitan di telingaku. Tapi mimik mukanya sungguh lucu saat Ia menjabat tanganku. Jadi namanya Peter Pettigrew.

Anak berkacamata bundar di sebelahnya nyengir kepadaku lebar sekali, Ia menjabat tanganku dengan lancar, "James Potter di sini, senang bertemu anda, Tuan Lupin!", suaranya begitu renyah. Sepertinya anak ini yang paling cerewet di antara semua.

Di sebelahnya berdiri anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi di antara semuanya, meskipun tidak beda jauh dengan James Potter. Namun mesti kuakui, anak laki-laki sungguh menarik. Ia sangat tampan bahkan untuk bapak-bapak sepertiku, bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Hanya saja dia begitu enak untuk dilihat. Ia menjulurkan tangan satunya yang tidak dimasukkan ke kantung celananya.

"Saya Sirius Black," katanya dalam suara yang enak didengar pula, "kekasih Remus Lupin, senang bertemu Anda..."

Oh. Wew. Dia sangat percaya diri. Kulihat Remus menonjok pundaknya pelan sambil mendesis dan nyengir malu. Sirius Black tersenyum kepada anakku yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Uh, entah kenapa, justru mereka yang terlihat seperti pengantinnya...

Acara sudah dimulai, aku dan istriku duduk berjauhan dengan Remus dan kawan-kawan. Biarkanlah, kupikir Remus dan temannya perlu ruang untuk bermain. Kulihat semua orang membelokkan pandangannya, rupanya mempelai wanitanya telah datang. Tapi rupanya aku lebih tertarik memerhatikan Remus dan kekasihnya itu, kulihat mereka sedang bercanda ria sambil mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "suatu hari nanti kau akan seperti itu."

Akhirnya aku bisa memfokuskan pendanganku kepada pasangan pengantin di depan altar setelah Remus sepertinya sadar kuperhatikan. Yah, seorang ayah boleh saja bersikap protektif, 'kan?

xxx

Acara inti selesai, semua undangan berhamburan untuk sekedar menikmati hidangan atau mengobrol dengan kerabat masing-masing. Aku dan istriku sepakat untuk mencari Remus dan melepaskan kerinduan kami, kupikir ada baiknya juga mengajak teman-temannya mengobrol. Rupanya tanpa diduga, Remus yang menghampiri kami.

"Mum, Dad. Bagaimana kabar semuanya?" tanyanya, kawan-kawannya di belakang menyusulnya sambil berlari-lari kecil. Aku menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Kami semua merindukan kau di sini," kataku menjawab pertanyaannya, "bagaimana sekolah?"

"Aduh, Dad. Tak cukupkah aku menceritakan semuanya lewat surat?" katanya sambil mengerling ke arah teman-temannya, "kupikir kau sudah bisa melihat betapa gembiranya aku? Berkumpul dengan kalian semua di sini..."

"Remus sayang..." ujar istriku, "syukurlah jika memang benar begitu, jadi kurasa kalian tidak berkeberatan jika menginap selama liburan paskah ini, bukan begitu?"

Kulihat keempat remaja itu bersorak senang, "terima kasih, Mum! Kurasa mereka setuju, lihat saja..."

Anak yang bernama James Potter membisikkan sesuatu ke teman-temannya, kurasa omongannya tak jauh-jauh dari bermain, bermain, dan bermain. Lalu mereka tertawa sesudahnya. Ah, dasar remaja penggembira mereka itu.

"Moony," anak yang bernama James Potter berbicara, kurasa itu ditujukan untuk Remus, meskipun aku tidak tahu apa artinya, "aku dan Peter permisi dulu ya, sepertinya kami belum puas bermain dengan jembalang kebun yang ada di sana."

James Potter dan Peter Pettigrew menunjuk ke salah satu pojokan kebun. Tampaknya mereka tertarik sekali dengan jembalang-jembalang yang hidup di situ. Dengan senyuman jahil kedua anak itu undur diri kepada kami.

"Kau tidak ikut, Sirius?" tanya Remus kepada anak laki-laki di sebelahnya. Sirius Black mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku punya trauma dengan jembalang-jembalang..." katanya sambil terkekeh dan membelai rambut Remus, "waktu itu, kau yang membereskannya untukku, ingat?"

Remus mengikik pelan sementara Sirius terus memainkan jemarinya di antara rambut emas anakku. Entah kenapa aku berdeham, lumayan keras sampai mereka berdua menoleh ke arahku. Pemuda yang bernama Sirius Black kontan menurunkan jemarinya dari rambut Remus. Namun bukan dengan hentakan kasar dan gugup, lebih ke usapan penuh sayang dan lembut.

Istriku di sebelah hanya mendengus pelan, sepertinya Ia menertawakan tindakanku barusan. Ia berbisik kepadaku, "kurasa aku harus menghampiri keponakan kita, aku duluan."

"Oh, ya, baiklah..." kataku sambil melambai ke arahnya, "sampaikan salamku!"

Kini aku kembali kepada mereka berdua, Remus dan Sirius, kulihat mereka sedang mengobrol sedikit sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena melihatku menoleh ke arah mereka. Keheningan sesaat cukup membuat kami sama-sama kurang nyaman, sampai akhirnya Remus inisiatif untuk angkat bicara.

"Dad—yah—ini Sirius Black," katanya, "kurasa sekarang kita dapat mengobrol dengan lebih leluasa dibandingkan tadi, maaf kalau aku datang agak terlambat."

Aku tersenyum, "ya, santai sajalah... dengan kau menampakkan diri saja kami sudah senang."

Remus nyengir gugup, kakinya sengaja diseokkan ke tanah, seperti anak kecil yang kehabisan kata-kata pembelaan saat dimarahi oleh orang tuanya. Sirius Black di sebelahnya menerawang menatap langit yang terlihat di balik dedaunan. Saat ini kami sedang berbicara di bawah rindangnya pohon.

Sirius Black terlihat sangat gagah dengan jas hitamnya. Meskipun kurasa apapun yang dikenakan anak ini akan sama saja membuatnya terlihat indah. Tipe-tipe orang yang sempurna dalam penampilan. Bola matanya yang berwarna hitam seolah menatap tegas apa saja yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. Anak ini benar-benar keluarga Black. Sulit dipercaya Remus dapat bergaul dengan orang macam ini. Mungkin sudah terkotak-kotak dalam pikiranku bahwa segala sesuatunya yang berkaitan dengan keluarga Black adalah buruk. Namun tidak saat aku bertemu dengan anak laki-laki ini. Kalau kupikir-pikir, justru tampilan fisiknya itulah yang membuatnya cocok terlihat mendampingi Remus.

"Ah ya, Sirius, Dad," Remus berkata tiba-tiba seakan Ia baru teringat akan sesuatu, "sepertinya ada sesuatu yang belum kukatakan pada James dan Peter tentang jembalang-jembalang kebun kami, aku ke sana sebentar, ya!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan kepadaku dan... mencium pipi Sirius dengan sangat cepat.

Saat sosok anakku menjauh, entah kenapa (lagi) aku melipat tanganku di depan Sirius Black. Kulihat anak itu senyam-senyum saja kepadaku, Ia tidak terlihat gugup sedikitpun meskipun sepertinya Ia tahu bahwa akulah nanti yang akan menjadi—ehem—mertuanya.

"Jadi, kau Sirius Black?" tanyaku sebisa mungkin. Nampaknya anak ini terlalu cuek.

Sirius hanya angkat bahu, "kurasa Anda telah mendengarnya dari Remus, Mr Lupin."

"Oh oke," kataku dengan _cool_, mengeluarkan kharisma kebapakan, "kurasa kau sudah berteman sangat lama dengan Remus?"

"Ya, tentu saja" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar, "nampaknya kami lebih dari sekedar teman—maksudku, kami berempat! Kami sudah bersahabat sedari dulu" katanya menambahkan cepat-cepat ketika mengucap 'lebih dari sekedar teman' kepadaku.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa, rupanya anak ini menyenangkan juga, "ah, ya, Sirius, kau keluarga Black, bukan?"

Kali ini sepertinya aku salah bicara, karena kulihat ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah secara tidak wajar. Namun akhirnya Ia angkat bahu, "boleh dikatakan begitu..."

"Tidak, ini bukan masalah apa-apa, hanya saja..." aku berhenti sejenak untuk menemukan kata-kata yang pas, "tidakkah seharusnya kau masuk Slytherin seperti, eh, kebanyakan keluargamu?"

Waw. Aku tambah salah bicara.

Di luar dugaan, Ia tertawa, "Tuan, kalau aku masuk Slytherin, apakah kau masih merestuiku sebagai kekasih Remus? Kupikir tidak."

Oh, pernyataan yang sungguh berani. Aku makin menyukai anak ini.

"Jadi, kau tahu segalanya tentang Remus?"

"Kupikir ya, Anda tahu, kami—berempat—cerita tentang semuanya mengenai diri kami masing-masing," katanya lancar, sesekali Ia menggaruk rambutnya, "kami sahabat kental. Dan juga, kami tahu rahasia Remus tentang—"

Ia tidak meneruskan kata-kata itu dan malah memperagakan gaya orang sedang mencakar. Hahaha, anak yang aneh, tapi aku mengerti maksudnya. Ia hanya angkat bahu.

"Aku bisa dipercaya, Mr Lupin."

"Yah, kurasa aku harus percaya," balasku, "jadi, Sirius, apa kau serius dengan anakku?"

"Wah, itu pertanyaan yang agak—" Ia terlihat gugup, "—ehm, butuh hati untuk mengatakannya."

Aku diam saja, menunggu jawaban jelas darinya.

"Tentu saja, Remus membuatku begitu jatuh cinta..." katanya akhirnya, "entah kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang lain dalam dirinya, yang membuatku tertarik. Ia tidak hanya menyenangkan tapi juga—yah—manis..."

Sungguh lucu, Ia mengucap kata terakhir sambil bersemu merah. Baru kulihat anggota keluarga Black yang seperti ini. Menarik juga. Lalu kuteruskan pembicaraan ini, "sebenarnya agak aneh juga melihat anak laki-laki juga menyukai sesamanya... tapi kupikir itu tidak mengapa, karena biasanya Remus memang suka mencari sesuatu yang baru. Yah, Ia selalu bilang kepadaku kalau segala sesuatunya memang selalu ada saat untuk pertama kalinya."

Sirius tersenyum senang sambil menggaruk sebelah lengannya, Ia jadi terlihat lebih jinak ketimbang saat pertama tadi, "memang bijaksana, si Remus itu—"

"Jujur saja, Sirius, belum pernah kulihat Remus sebahagia ini..." kataku tulus, "kupikir kau memang orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Yah, selain aku—ayahnya—dan ibunya."

Sirius menatap wajahku sambil tersenyum cerah, membuat wajahnya seratus kali lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Aku mengerti perasaan Remus yang tidak bisa berkelit dari ketampanannya. (A/N: Heaah! Bapak-anak sama aja...)

"Sirius! Dad!"

Kami berdua menoleh ke arah Remus yang terlihat berlari-lari kecil menghampiri kami. Rambut coklatnya agak berantakan terkena angin karena habis berlari. Aku menghampiri Sirius dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Sirius Black, jaga anakku baik-baik," kataku mantap, "aku duluan."

Aku menyibakkan jubahku dan berjalan menjauhi dua sejoli itu. Dari situ aku masih bisa mendengar Remus berbicara kepada Sirius, "loh, kok? Ayahku kabur? Kamu apain dia?"

Sirius mencubit pipi Remus dengan gemas. Yah, kurasa Ia terlalu bahagia untuk mengatakan bahwa secara tidak langsung tadi aku telah merestui hubungan keduanya. Kekhawatiranku akan Remus perlahan menghilang. Rupanya Ia sudah tumbuh dewasa. Aku tahu, Ia tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Bahkan dalam urusan sensitif seperti ini.

Yah, semoga kau berbahagia, anakku.

_tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG:

Wah, Sirius bertemu calon mertua. Hiahhaha, agak berat nih tumben. Sebenarnya terinspirasi saat saya menghadiri pesta pernikahan sepupu saya beberapa waktu lalu. Agaknya saya tidak sabar ingin membuat Remus dan Sirius memakai baju resmi karena banyaknya undangan yang berpakaian _tuxedo_ di acara pernikahan sepupu saya itu.

Hahaha, ide macam apa ini? Padahal mereka baru enam belas tahun dan mungkinkah secepat itu bagi Sirius untuk meminta restu dari Ayah Remus? Wew. Nikmati masa remaja dulu kalik...


End file.
